1. Field of the Invention
In one aspect this invention relates to pressure vessel valves. In another aspect this invention relates to relief valves to restrict and control release of fluids from a container containing pressurized fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pressurized flexible containers are used in a number of applications such as automobile airbags, and gas or liquid filled bags in shock absorbing pads. Many times the flexible containers are initially sealed with the fluid under pressure or modest pressure but designed to have a release port which is activated when the vessel is stressed. The fluid in the vessel will exit in a controlled manner to provide a controlled cushioning action upon impact.
Many relief valve structures have been proposed. Generally the structures are either complex and expensive, or do not provide much control for the exhaust.